Islamic Kingdom of Hungary
|connectedresources = }} Islamic K of Hungary is a growing, developing, and established nation at 122 days old with citizens primarily of Turk ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Islamic K of Hungary work diligently to produce Coal and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Islamic K of Hungary has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Islamic K of Hungary allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Islamic K of Hungary detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Islamic K of Hungary will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation History After 4 years of bloody civil war which cause Hungary to a brink of bankraupcy, the Hungarian Islamic group Hezsballah siezed control of the former Austro-Hungarian royal palace, after their heavy fighting against the Radical Christian, Roma Gypsy, Jewish groups, plus also against the Pro-US government and the Communist. This war was known as secterian war. After when Hezsballah took the Buda palace, Hungary had finally become known as Islamic Kingdom ruled by Prince Tahai. Since when Hungarian Islamic group govern in Hungary, Hungary's economy have improved from devastation from civil war, with a positive increase on infrastructure and the opening of Hungary's first harbour. On 20 June 2008, ethnic violence had erupted in Abudapest (Capital of Islamic Kingdom of Hungary) between majority Hungarians against minority Roma Gypsies. A series of gun-fire and rocket-propelled-grenade had damage much of the buildings in the Roma Gypsy majority of 8th district in Abudapest. In August 2008, Islamic Kingdom of Hungary was involved in another war but not civil-war, it was the Continuum war. The Nation join in Pyramid alliance, who was on New Pacific Order's and MCXA and her allies side against New Polar Order and Carpe Diem. Islamic Kingdom of Hungary had no experience on whatsoever to fight in someone else's war, however under the leadership of Prince Tahai, he manages to send 4 Nations of New Polar Order into anarchy by lauching cruise missiles, tanks and soldiers into New Polar's soil. Under his leadership he manages to earn total victory over New Polar Order for his beloved nation. Since when the war finish and New Polar Order has surrendered, Islamic Kingdom of Hungary have left Pyramid to join the new islamic alliance known as Jamahiriya. In Jamahiriya, Islamic Kingdom of Hungary is the 2nd most strongest nation in the alliance ranking and is also known as the one of the most powerful nation ever to over take any of Jamahiriya's nation, soon enough Hungary will take over the Founder of Jamahiryah alliance's spot as the superpower of all of Jamahiriya. IKOH Bank IKOH Bank is Islamic Kingdom of Hungary's own bank, her strongest and only financial supporter within the nation. It's name have taken from Islamic Kingdom of Hungary into IKOH Bank. It's stand for Islamic Kingdom of Hungary's Bank, however IKOH is more widely used in Cyberverse than Hungary's name itself. As a new bank, which have recently been founded in June 3, 2008 by Prince Tahai, IKOH bank have a successful start this year and is on the right track to compete with New Pacific Order's The Pacific Bank. This small and weak bank had manage to save over $25,000,000 without spending too much on it's nation's expense. During the war Pyramid's Amun-Ra Bank have offered IKOH at least $6,000,000. Hungary's tanks, soldiers, cruise missiles and airforce had been largely sponsored by IKOH to help Hungary to win it's total victory over New Polar Order. All the money which the Hungarian military have looted from New Polar Order had been given to IKOH rather than Hungary's national treasury itself. All of Hungary's gross income and her citizen's income is all under the control of IKOH. IKOH Bank also plays it's role supporting members of Jamahiriya when they have trouble fighting wars by offering them Islamic aids and packages. Nation Military Islamic Kingdom of Hungary have only 250 infantry and no tanks division. It's military doesnt even have cruise missiles, airforce and nuclear weapons.